


Anyone Could Fall For You

by MozzaPuff (orphan_account)



Series: XC and the Red Velvet Songfics [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Drinking & Talking, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Halloween, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MozzaPuff
Summary: Today might be Halloween, but nothing scares Jongdae more than potentially getting rejected by the hottest guy on campus; who just so happens to be his roommate that’s currently going out of his way to avoid him.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: XC and the Red Velvet Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740424
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Pantone 2286)
> 
> Loosely inspired by Red Velvet's RBB.
> 
> I wrote this too many times, because I kept on changing the plot, and now it's ripped to shreds. This is supposed to be Halloween themed(I think)? I'm still not over Red Velvet releasing their Halloween concept a month late, so here's a Halloween fic five months early. It ended up super cheesy. 
> 
>   
> And werewolves and vampires and plumbers, because why not?
> 
> ~https://open.spotify.com/track/4xjVP2Vogo0C72o6Nevq0W?si=QaOgF1xXRc2PBeKXGQa41Q~ <\- RBB(Really Bad Boy)
> 
> Apologies in advance for unforeseen weird formatting.

There were pumpkin lights on the railing. Cute. Jongdae stood on the balcony overlooking the street. He counted seven cars in the driveway, two ghouls making out on the hood of one of them. The year’s hottest Halloween party was raging around him, hosted at a mansion too lavish for his liking; the music too loud, the lights too bright and jarring that it had escaped him how he had ended up in this migraine inducing mess in the first place. The eight floors inside the party house were equally packed with sweaty freshmen and loud juniors. The horrible stench of sex and coolers mixed together made stomach turn; it was why Jongdae had rushed upstairs in the first place; to get as far away from the action as possible and breathe in some fresh air.

It turned out it hadn’t been fucking fresh. There wasn’t a single untouched, person free spot in the whole house, especially with a good three-quarters of the entire campus invited. Worse still, there were people he recognized from class at the party. Jongdae wasn’t sure if he wanted to be ignored, but when one of the pixie girls who he sat next to in Econ approached him, wearing a Scooby-Doo costume, the excruciating small-talk that followed afterwards made him decide that yes, it was definitely better to be ignored. A low-profile was hard to keep; he had dressed provocatively at the suggestion of his friend Baekhyun, with ripped clothing and eyeliner. He was here at the suggestion of Baekhyun; Jongdae took comfort in scapegoating his friend Baekhyun for everything. It was his words, ‘hedonism makes the pain go away’, that had inspired Jongdae to don the black skinny jeans and regrettable pink blush, and drag himself to sit out Halloween in a torture den.

His fangs had already started stinging, something that happened whenever he was uncomfortable. Jongdae touched the inside of his mouth gingerly, and winced. The girl standing next to him on the balcony emptied her drink, a cup of blood onto the lawn below. The couple making out in the driveway were feeling each other up openly now, in the rear seat of a pink convertible, surprisingly, the fourth one that belonged to the party’s hostess, fairy princess Tiffany, who was nowhere to be seen.

Jongdae squinted downwards. Upon closer inspection, it was Baekhyun inside the vehicle, Taeyeon on his lap, both of them sucking face shamelessly. Evidently, the girl with him on the balcony, a vampire with curled hair, had noticed too, leaning over to shout classless praise to Taeyeon, who flipped her off. Jongdae took it as a cue to leave when the girl started throwing up, vomiting onto partygoers below, pissing off a group of young witches who were saying profanities so long they sounded like curses.

Downstairs, on the third floor, there were full kegs; a few fairy girls on the couch eating pills like candy; or maybe it was actual candy, Jongdae didn’t know. He didn’t trust the bowl of Skittles on the coffee table; stoners had a tendency to piss in things around the house when the toilets were occupied. There were some frat kids playing beer pong with eyeballs. As he passed them, he felt something wet splash against his elbow.

The actual celebration might have been awful, but whoever decorated the place had done a good job, and Jongdae respected that. There were flossy spiderwebs in the stairwell. The house was illuminated in an eerie green glow, orange lights flickering softly from the insides of carved jack-o-lanterns. A projector played the shadows of ghosts onto a nearby wall; preventing the anti-social usuals from collecting there. Jongdae steered clear of the animatronic witches in the hallway; the slightest brush against them could cause an unsettling robotic cackling noise that wouldn’t stop for hours. He ended up walking aimlessly through the house. Every room he passed had terrible moaning noises coming from the other side of the door, the likes of which couldn’t even be attributed to ghosts.

There was a washroom tucked in the corner of the hall, on the fifth floor of the mansion. Jongdae tried the lock, making sure he wasn’t walking in on something he’d have to use eye bleach to scrub out of his memories later. He rapped the door; it sounded hollow inside, and walked in. There was a plumber sitting on top of the sink, her knees tucked against the chest. Her hair, orange and messy, fell into a bouncy bob around her shoulders. The sleeves of her coveralls were rolled up to her elbows, her head rested against the smooth plane of the mirror. She cheered when Jongdae walked in, a tired sounding exclamation of ‘yay’. The washroom was immodestly big, nearly the size of the flat he shared with the roommate he preferred to not think about right about then, and it put enough space between him, and the girl whom he decided was already wasted, that Jongdae decided to stay. He locked the door behind him and sat down beside the bathtub, pulling his phone from the pocket in his jeans. He hadn’t even made himself comfortable, before the girl opened her mouth again, doing the one thing he desperately wished she wouldn’t do.

“Brought food?” she asked. Jongdae looked up from his screen, scrolling through a dozen one word texts from Baekhyun, his heart sinking as he reached the bottom of the notifications.

“Jongin.” the girl said, slurring her words. “I’m really hungry at this party...and there is...nothing good to eat.”

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae said. “I don’t think I’m who you think I am.”

“Who are you then?” the girl asked, sitting up. She squinted at him, her eyes narrowing into sharp slants. “You look funny, but a lot of people look funny today.”

“...Jongdae.” He hated first introductions. “I’m not, Kai. Just another person at this party,” Jongdae said. He laughed to himself awkwardly, before abruptly stopping after he realized how uncomfortable he sounded. The girl didn’t notice, or at least, did a good job of pretending not to notice.

“I’m Seulgi,” she said, slouching against the wall. “I’m not really a plumber. But you’re really a vampire.”

Jongdae blinked.

“I can see you are,” Seulgi continued. “I have vampire friends. I think Kai ditched me for Sehun, and Sehun’s a vampire. I can see it in you, the way you don’t want to talk to people. Maybe it’s a vampire thing, but you’re probably a loner, which is why you’re here. Now don’t suck my blood, but I’m just saying the truth. And I can tell, you probably don’t want to talk to me now, which is why you’re looking at me like that.”

Jongdae smiled at that. He couldn’t help it.

“Jongdae, you don’t happen to have food, do you?” Seulgi asked him. He shook his head, and she patted her stomach, sighing. The toolbelt around her waist jangled.

“This party is awful, Jongdae. I hate it. This is an insult to Halloween.”

“Makes two of us,” Jongdae replied. He scooted away from the bathtub to Seulgi, the top of her knuckles brushing against his head as they dangled off the sink. She patted his head peculiarly, and pulled something off her toolbelt.

“Vodka?” Seulgi asked him, proffering a silver flask to Jongdae. “It makes you forget why you’re here, instead of trick or treating.”

“I’d take it,” Jongdae told her, pushing the flask away, “but I’m supposed to be a designated driver tonight.”

“A blood purist?” Seulgi smirked, unscrewing the cap of the flask. She took a swig, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “Lemme guess, you are only here because your friend needed a designated driver, and you were dragged along for the ride.”

Jongdae looked down at himself, and then looked up at her, meeting Seulgi’s questioning eyes. “Close,” he said.

“Close? Why else would you be here? This place is a hellhole.”

“I’m distracting myself,” Jongdae said. Seulgi shot him a knowing look as soon as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

“You’re one of those people…” she said. “I see. You’re trying to escape your problems through partying, which is not a good solution by the way, but may I ask...what are the problems?”

“Shooting for someone out of my league,” Jongdae told her, resting his head against the sink. The sinking feeling returned in his stomach as he thought about it.

“Ooh, spooky and daring,” Seulgi said, waving her hands. “Care to share?”

“I confessed to my roommate last night.” Jongdae ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I’ve felt a certain way about him since first year, and since he’s graduating next year, I just thought I’d better tell him now or never know? Last night was my friend Chanyeol’s birthday, and we were playing truth or dare, and you know…”

Seulgi nodded. “What is it?” she asked. “I don’t seem to know anything these days.”

“They wanted me to text my crush, so I did,” Jongdae said quietly. “I was feeling brave, and I think I went a little too overboard.”

“Oh?”

“I told him some shit. I said...that my mind was always filled with thoughts of him, and that I wanted to go for him…” Jongdae winced, putting his head in his hands. Above him, Seulgi murmured something knowingly.

“I know it’s Halloween,” she said patting his back, “but damn, that’s really scary.”

Jongdae looked up wearily. “It was last night, and he hasn’t said anything to me for the whole day! I’m pretty sure he’s weirded out, and he probably wants to change dorms now, because of me! He didn’t say a single word to me during breakfast today, before he went to class, and he stayed in his room for the whole time after class today! I felt really bad, and he probably wants me to give him some space, because I’m pretty sure I crossed a line and came off as a creep, and he won’t even make eye contact with me anymore! Like, we used to be really good friends, but he’s been ignoring me, and...”

He spat the whole sentence out until he was red in the face and just as exhausted as he was on the inside. Seulgi was biting her lip, looking like she wanted to laugh, but she held it in, afraid she was going to make him burst into tears.

“Look,” she said finally, pausing to choose the right words. “I’m sure your roommate probably thinks you’re a very attractive vampire boy.”

“Doubtful.”

“Well, I don’t see why not.”

“Definitely not handsome, compared to what he looks like,” Jongdae pouted.

“Unless if you’re boarding with Adonis, I’d call you wrong,” Seulgi declared confidently, raising the flask to the air.

Jongdae hid his face behind his hands. “You know Kim Minseok?” he asked her quietly, peeking out from behind one finger.

“The Kim Minseok?” Seulgi gaped. “The senior? Half-werewolf, football team? They say he only lives trusting his handsome face! Oh my god.”

“Is...that bad?” Jongdae said, peeking out of one eye. Seulgi shook her head vehemently, her hands placed over her mouth.

“No! I just gained a lot more respect for you, by the way.”

“Gee,” Jongdae said sarcastically. “I know I fucked up, but not that badly.”

“We all crush on Minseok,” Seulgi said dreamily. “It’s just, nobody acts on it, cause he’s like,” she widened the berth of her arms, “that big, you know. Like he’s so good looking that nobody wants to catch him.”

“So you’re saying I can’t compete,” Jongdae said bitterly, his heart scrunching up like a shriveled prune.

“I’m just saying.” Seulgi pursed her lips. “I wouldn’t put it below some girls on this campus to start putting garlic everywhere on Minseok to prevent you from seeing him ever again.”

“Gross.”

“You like Kim Minseok! I’m just warning you what you’re heading into, if you date him…”

“He won’t even stay in the same room as me! Do you think I have a chance?! There’s so many handsome and pretty people all around here, and I don’t have anything half as good to offer him! I can cook a mean quiche,” Jongdae said, ticking the point off on his fingers, “and that is it!”

“A quiche may be the way to a man’s heart,” Seulgi slurred. “Do werewolves eat eggs? Is it true they eat anything?”

“I’m gonna hire one to eat my dead corpse,” Jongdae mumbled, “before I have to ever face Minseok again.”

“Don’t be pessimistic! Have a little courage! It’s not really a big deal, right?”

“...You mean it?”

“...No..”

Bile went up Jongdae’s throat, and Seulgi patted the back of his head soothingly as he swallowed, looking queasy.

“I mean, if anything goes wrong, you do have to live with him for the rest of the semester,” Seulgi explained gently. “And you ever get the feeling that you don’t want to be on someone’s bad side?”

“Don’t remind me,” Jongdae replied, his voice a frail whisper.

“Noted,” Seulgi sighed. “So, lover boy, what are you gonna do about your crush on the campus king? You think he likes you back? Maybe that’s why he’s avoiding you, because he’s too scared to confess his mutual feelings for you too! Like, out of a drama!”

“I’m gonna crawl into a hole and pass away,” Jongdae said. He climbed up the sink and sat down beside her. Seulgi gave him a disappointed look.

“You just need to get your confidence up! Not like this party is doing you any more favours, but maybe you gotta put yourself out there a bit more. You have to say, hi, I’m Jongdae, and I love you Minseok, please marry me now! Think, Jongdae!” Seulgi grabbed his shoulders and shook him back and forth until his teeth rattled.

“I am, I am!”

“You aren’t thinking hard enough! Think about if he likes you back or not!” Seulgi demanded. “Has he ever hinted at anything? Does he kiss you in the homie way? Does he buy your blood bags for you?”

“Stop!” Jongdae cried, slapping Seulgi away. “I’m sure I wouldn’t forget if he did! I’ve probably already been friendzoned, and I don’t know it! Or what if I’m not even lucky enough to be friendzoned!”

“Don’t kid yourself,” Seulgi interjected. “Anything’s better than getting friendzoned.”

“I will bite your throat,” Jongdae snapped at her in frustration. His fangs flashed, and Seulgi whimpered.

“I’m anemic,” she said quickly.

“Hi anemic, I’m Dad.”

“You’re not very funny, Jongdae.”

Jongdae huffed. “Forget it,” he said dismissively, tucking his legs up to his chest. He rocked back and forth on the sink. “I dug my own grave already.”

“I’m telling you, with that attitude, nobody’s gonna be attracted to a mousy...little wimp!” Seulgi said earnestly. “What if he has a secret girlfriend or something, and you’ll need to get him on  
the dark side with you? You can’t possibly do that with, this...like you know…”

“Do you always start ranting, or is that just when you’re drunk?” Jongdae asked her.

“Are you always mopey, or is that just when you’ve been rejected?” Seulgi fired back. “And maybe, I might have had too many drinks downstairs, but I still have a clearer head than you! I just want to help you!”

“Help me, then,” Jongdae said. “I need it. I’ll probably never recover from this shit.”

“Look, you need to stop with the pessimism. Nothing has even happened yet! Have you heard of Schrodinger's Cat? The quantum superposition? Before you know the outcome of something, it’s both outcomes at once!” Seulgi slapped her knee heartily, and looked at Jongdae, who smiled hesitantly.

“Physics major?” he asked her.

“Perhaps,” Seulgi replied. “But that’s not the point. Even if he rejects you, in the many-worlds interpretation, there’s another universe where you guys live happily ever after. And that universe could even be this one, if we play our cards right. You need to face him tonight, Jongdae! Time could be running out to change destiny as we speak!”

“You make it sound like a prophecy.”

Seulgi flipped her hair behind her back, and nudged Jongdae’s shoulder with the side of her head. “That’s because it is! I’ve never seen a vampire and a werewolf date before! You guys could be a total power couple!”

“We aren’t a couple!” Jongdae cried, flustered. “We’re probably not even friends anymore.”

“Friendships don’t break that easily if they're true friends,” Seulgi said, reassuring him. “Minseok doesn’t seem like the type to hate someone.”

“I guess…” Jongdae said. “I don’t know where you’re going with this.”

“We need to get you out there,” Seulgi declared. She hopped off the sink, getting to her feet. “We need to have some stupid confrontation, where you confess your undying love and you both shed some crocodile tears.”

“That sounds horrible,” Jongdae muttered under his breath.

“The night is still young,” Seulgi whooped obnoxiously. She grabbed Jongdae’s wrist, pulling him off the counter. “Let’s go get your mans, Jongdae!”

“Leaving the party?” Jongdae said, pretending to protest when Seulgi dragged him out of the washroom. They barged through the door and down a flight of stairs, bumping into a few less than happy party-goers along the way. Baekhyun was in the hallway; he was standing by a spider lantern, Taeyeon tucked up against his side. He shot Jongdae a look as he passed by with Seulgi, raising the red Solo cup to him, a mischievous, knowing grin on his face.

“Somebody’s getting laid tonight!” he shouted. Taeyeon made a face, nuzzling up to Baekhyun’s chest as he flashed Jongdae a rectangular grin.

“Ignore them,” Jongdae seethed, his face bright red. Seulgi continued walking, hopping down the stairs two at a time, and he had to hurry to catch up to her.

They made it outside the house in a couple paces. There were at least two kids passed out on the lawn, litter strewn across the grass in the form of straws and candy wrappers. A couple were getting busy near the garage. To the left of the driveway a pumpkin was bobbing inside of Tiffany’s hot tub; Jongdae was surprised there wasn’t a floating body in there as well.

He tried to get as far away from the house as possible. Seulgi was somewhere ahead of him; Jongdae couldn’t exactly see her; he followed the sound of her clanging toolbelt, leading him to the end of the block, where she was leaning under a streetlight. She beckoned him, her hair blowing gently in the breeze. Her eyes had a wild glint to them; it was concerning, and as she walked around the sidewalk block, her steps staggered, every bit as drunk as Jongdae was sober.

“We are gonna have an adventure tonight!” Seulgi declared, swinging herself around the pole with one arm as Jongdae approached. He smiled at her, ignoring his nerves.

“Come on,” he said, pointing down the street. “It’s this way to the house.”

* * *

“You sure he hasn’t texted you back?” Seulgi asked. She leaned over Jongdae’s shoulder, peering at the phone in his hands. The GPS app was on, a red path traced on the screen that led to his, and unfortunately Minseok’s shared dorm.

They were walking now, the weather was quite nice that night, an occasional draft passing down the street. The sidewalk wasn’t wide enough for both of them; Seulgi kept bumping into him clumsily and blaming it on something different each time. The surroundings looked expensive, rows after rows of mansions and sorority houses, that made Jongdae feel too poor to even breathe in the community.

Seulgi was bitterly optimistic. Jongdae wasn’t. He was on edge, waiting for anything, even a scrap of a response from Minseok.

“I’m sure I would’ve noticed,” he said, “if he had texted me back. I’ve been waiting for so long, but he probably doesn’t care anymore.”

“You guys are friends,” Seulgi pointed out. “You guys should text casually, right? I know I text my friends like fifty times a day.”

“So you’re saying he’s going out of his way to ignore me...”  
“No, I’m saying this is about probability. It’s abnormal. What if his phone broke, or something, and that’s the reason you’re not receiving messages anymore?”

“Occam’s razor,” Jongdae replied stiffly. “Always go with the simplest solution.”

“But feelings aren’t simple!” Seulgi protested. “Young love isn’t simple either! It’s a fallacy! How many more miles will you have to complain for?”

“Just a quarter or so,” Jongdae answered sarcastically. “Not far.”

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned from high school dating, it’s that tough men are attractive. You need to get yourself together, Jongdae! You need to puff yourself up and be confident. Like a bad boy! Right now, you’re like a soggy tissue. Flipping and flopping everywhere and feeling sorry for yourself!”

“I thought you were going to help me, not roast me!”

“Tough love, sucker! You gotta be a predator,” Seulgi growled. “A dangerous, sexy beast.” Her eyes widened, and she stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, letting out a little squeak. “It’s not enough to be a bad boy. You have to be a really bad boy, to get Kim Minseok’s attention.”

“He’s not like that,” Jongdae said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. “The Minseok I know is a really sweet guy.”

Seulgi cocked an eyebrow. “So you don’t like him just for his looks?”

“He’s really nice, and funny, and talented, and yes...hot, but it’s not just about the looks,” Jongdae protested. “He’s everything I want in a guy.”

“You have something in common with all the girls on campus, then,” Seulgi said. “Even the lesbians appreciate him. And he’s still humble too!”

“Yeah,” Jongdae said, pink spreading across his cheeks. “He’s perfect.”

“Are his eyes really gold?” Seulgi asked him excitedly. “Does he really have abs?”

“I wouldn’t know...I haven’t ever seen him like that.”

“Well,” Seulgi said. “Hopefully you will be soon.”

“Don’t you get it?” Jongdae asked her, a pained look in his eyes. “The whole point is that I won’t! If he’s ignoring me, and he hasn’t replied, that means he’s glad I’m out of the house! What if he’s packing his bags to move out? What if he drops out because he’d rather ruin his education than look at me because I’m so gross and out of his league!”

“You’re the one who doesn’t get it!” Seulgi yelled. “You said cringe to him, but it wasn’t that bad!”

“I said I wanted to tame his wild side,” Jongdae snapped. “And then I wrote a whole sonnet about how much he shined in this world.”  
“That’s kinda poetic, though.”

“It’s humiliating! And I can’t even blame anyone for it but myself!”

“It sounds romantic and charming to me!” Seulgi protested.

“I’m not romantic or charming enough!” Jongdae groaned.

“Impress him!” Seulgi said. “If you impress him enough, he’ll be too taken away and he’ll fall for you before your very eyes. I promise!”

* * *

They ended up in the University square, a few blocks away from the dorm. It was quiet at night, unlike in the daytime, where students would rush here and there to classes. Jongdae supposed everyone was still stuck at the awful party. It was Halloween after all, and the only sound he could hear was the noisy burbling of the park fountain, just a few meters away from the bench he was sitting on, taking a break from all the walking.

“You ready to face your Prince Charming now?” Seulgi asked Jongdae, as she walked over to the bench. There was a leaf hanging off the end of her hair, and she sat down behind him, draping her arm over the back of the seat.

“Perhaps,” Jongdae lied. His heart was pounding erratically. “You think he’ll think I’m cheesy?”

“You shouldn’t be worried about that,” Seulgi said, glancing around.

“Right.” Jongdae rolled his shoulders back, and took a deep breath. “I should go face him, right?”

“That’s the spirit! And even if he rejects you, it won’t be too bad. It’ll be like ripping off a bandaid.” Seulgi said, mimicking the action. “Fast pain, but over quickly.”

She snapped her fingers in the air, crisply.

“This is it,” Jongdae said, sighing. “I’m fucking terrified.”

“I’ll come with you,” Seulgi said quickly. “I’ll be there, cheering you on!”

“Do I look fine?” Jongdae asked, touching the side of his face gingerly. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in his phone screen, and internally gagged.

“Nothing you can’t fix, right?” Seulgi shrugged. “It’s just a little messy, and he won’t care if he really likes you.”

“I can’t afford to take chances,” Jongdae said, prompting a sigh from Seulgi. She scooted across the bench, closer to him, and placed her finger at the corner of his eye. Jongdae’s eyeliner flaked off under her finger, and Seulgi bit her tongue.

“Hold still,” she said, one hand wrangling with her belt.

“I’m scared,” Jongdae murmured, eyes closed.

“Don’t be. Just hold still. Like a statue.” There was a little popping sound, the click-clacking of something being shaken around. Jongdae smiled when he felt something wet brush over his eyelids; Seulgi gently fanning his face afterwards.

“You manage to have eyeliner on your toolbelt, but not scissors?” Jongdae asked, when he opened his eyes.

“Eyeliner is a tool,” Seulgi said. She brought her hands up to Jongdae’s hair, lightly tousling it, before standing back, admiring her handiwork. “You look pretty good.”

“Thanks,” Jongdae said breathily.

“Go out there, and own them,” Seulgi said, slapping Jongdae on the back. A grin surfaced from inside him.

“No really, I mean it. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Seulgi said. “I’m only coming with you because I want to tell my friends I got to meet Kim Minseok.”

“Oh, ok,” Jongdae groaned, rolling his eyes. “I see how it is…”

“Moral support too!” Seulgi added quickly. She fumbled with the belt around her waist, unhooking the flask. “If this goes all wrong,” she said, downing a hit of vodka, “remember to tell me all the details. My memory gets fuzzy when I'm hungover.”

“I will,” Jongdae said, grinning amusedly. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Pinky promise?” Seulgi asked, holding out her hand. Jongdae glanced at it, and then reluctantly moved his own hand over. They shook pinkies, and Seulgi offered him a drink, thrusting the flask into his free hand.

“Alcohol is the courage of liquid...uh, liquid of courage. Drink up,” she commanded.

Jongdae saw no reason to refuse. He held his nose as it went down, burning his throat along the way.


	2. Part 2

The dormitory hallways were suffocating him. There was a speech already prepared in Jongdae’s head; he rehearsed it over and over again, knowing he would forget it anyways the second Minseok opened the door.

Seulgi was tiptoeing behind him like a spy; Jongdae had told her it was unnecessary; nobody would’ve been asleep this early in the night, but she insisted on doing it anyways. The front door of his dorm had never seemed so imposing before, as his finger pushed in the white button of the doorbell.

There was rummaging inside. Jongdae felt his heart stop momentarily, when the door swung open. Minseok’s face poked around the corner first, the rest of his body following. His gaze flicked from Jongdae’s face, taking in his outfit, before giving him an unreadable look. There was a heavy silence in the distance between them, Jongdae didn’t want to look at him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away as Minseok regarded him, gaze going soft as he leaned against the doorway. He looked unbearably good, dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants, and an old university hoodie, the strings faded; it didn’t matter anyways, Jongdae couldn’t focus at all.

He ended up parting his lips, hoping to utter something semi-coherent. Jongdae said nothing; Seulgi grabbed him and body checked him out of the way with the force of an entire hockey team before he had the chance.

“Wow, your eyes really are yellow,” she gushed to Minseok, completely disregarding Jongdae, who flew backwards, catching his balance against the wall. “So cool!”

“I’m terribly sorry,” Minseok said, his polite tone already charming Seulgi as she hopped up and down in excitement. “I’m not sure we’ve met.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve seen you many times! It’d be hard not to anyways,” Seulgi babbled.

“You...have?”

“Yes! You’re the infamous legend after all. The star quarterback.” Jongdae caught his footing just in time to see Seulgi flex her arms under her plumber's coveralls, and ask for an autograph from a confused, albeit amused Minseok.

“I’m just an ordinary student after all,” Minseok said, fighting back a giggle. “You don’t need an autograph from me.”

“Oh, I do,” Seulgi said, pretending to swoon. “Good looking and humble too,” she shouted over to Jongdae, pointing exaggeratedly. “You should come get him. He’s a real catch.”

“I’m...trying to,” Jongdae gritted out awkwardly. Minseok looked away, brows furrowing, and Jongdae felt his heart pang. Seulgi’s eyes drifted discreetly from one to the other, a half-smile curving at her lips.

“I better go,” she said quickly, pointing behind her.

“No, wait,” Jongdae said. “You’ve been drinking! You can’t just leave.”

“I’ll call Jongin to pick me up. It’s really been no problem.” Seulgi turned over her shoulder, throwing a smile to Minseok.

“You could get hurt,” Jongdae said, practically begging her to stay. “You can’t leave me alone with him!” he cried, slightly lowering his voice.

Seulgi smirked knowingly. “You’re already in more trouble than me.” She winked, walking down the hallways backwards, before breaking out into a full run. Jongdae didn’t stop her, watching her go at a blistering pace, even with no one chasing her.

“She doesn’t know where she’s going, does she?” Minseok asked. The pound of heavy footsteps echoed from beneath them, a girl’s shrill cry faintly piercing the walls of the building. Jongdae ignored his question, shaking his head absentmindedly. It was like a breath of fresh air, hearing Minseok’s voice again after a whole day of being frozen out.

Jongdae could only muster out a dumb reply. “I hope she doesn’t get hit by a car,”

“Are you gonna come inside?” Minseok asked him. “Or are you gonna go back to that party, seeing if you can befriend another drunk girl?”

“You’re mad at me, aren’t you?” Jongdae swallowed. “About what I sent last night.”

“Hardly,” Minseok said, his voice unconvincing. “Come in,” he said, stepping aside from the doorway. “This is your place too, after all.”

* * *

“Did you drink?” Minseok asked him.

The lights were on, textbooks spread all over the place, strewn around the living room. Minseok’s laptop was open on the ground, a sliver of light peeking out from the screen. Jongdae assumed he had been studying, and he felt a pang of guilt.

“I had a sip,” Jongdae told him, sitting down on the sofa in the living room. Minseok slid down next to him, raising a skeptical brow.

“Just a sip?”

“I swear,” Jongdae said, gesturing to his face. “You would know. I get red when I drink too much.”

‘You’re red right now.” Minseok said, balancing his chin in the palm of his hand.

Jongdae wished he had gotten a little more drunk, a little less aware of Minseok’s eyes boring into him like a specimen.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Sorry for what?” Minseok’s eyes widened. “Going to a rager without me?”

“The thing, yesterday. The texting,” Jongdae grumbled. “It..got ahead of me. I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I?”

Minseok didn’t answer.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae hiccuped again, ducking his head in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to say all those stupid things.”

“You didn’t mean to say them, or you didn’t mean them?”

“I-...” Jongdae blinked, dumbstruck, as Minseok turned his head, staring at the ground.

“Were you joking when you said all those things? About how you wanted to go after me?”

The words were worse, hearing them repeated back to him. Jongdae considered faking his death and moving to Mexico as Minseok studied him, waiting for a response.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” he finally blubbered out. “You’ve been avoiding me all day.”

“It’s you who’s been avoiding me,” Minseok pointed out. “You’ve been running from me all day. You went to that party, didn’t you, to get away from me. What are you scared of, Jongdae?”

“A lot.” He gulped. “I’m not joking when I say I seriously thought you were gonna move out.”

“If I did, where would I even go?”

Jongdae flinched, “Are you just looking for suggestions, because you’ve already packed your bags?”

Minseok snorted in response. “I wouldn’t leave you. Who else would be here to nag you, after all?”

“No one,” Jongdae said. “I can’t replace you.” He let the last few words slip by accident, before clamping a hand over his mouth. Minseok reached over, placing a gentle hand on Jongdae’s leg.

“I won’t leave,” Minseok said quietly. “You should get to bed. It’s getting a bit late, and you look exhausted.”

“It’s not too late,” Jongdae said, letting himself be dragged to his feet anyways. “It’s barely ten.”

“I know,” Minseok said. He led Jongdae into his room, shutting the door behind the two of them.

“You’re not even sleeping,” Jongdae murmured, internally slapping himself for saying something so obvious and unhelpful. It brought a smile to Minseok’s face anyways, his mouth curving upwards. He pushed Jongdae gently, so his back fell against the door.

“I know,” Minseok said, quietly. “Maybe we should talk about it. It’s easier to show you, though.”

“What do you mean?” Jongdae’s brow furrowed.

“I like you too. Everything you said yesterday...I spent a long time thinking about it, and I want to know,” Minseok paused, running a hand through his hair.

“What do you want to know?” Jongdae stuttered nervously in disbelief. “I’ll tell you.”

“I’ve felt the same way as you,” Minseok said slowly, pausing to get his words together. “It’s been like this since a month or two after you’ve moved in. I didn’t want to say it because I didn’t want to ruin everything we’ve had together. You’re a good friend, and I didn’t know how to tell you, or when to tell you...actually. When you texted me yesterday, it was like a breath of fresh air, and I wanted to let it all out, but I was scared...”

“Scared of what?” Jongdae asked. “You’re never scared.”

“Scared I’ll weird you out too much. Scared I’ll lose you as a friend.”  
“Impossible,” Jongdae said. “Ever since the day we’ve started rooming together, you’ve always chastised me for being so whiny and needy.”

“You are!” Minseok said, rolling his eyes. “What kind of person wakes up at three in the morning and demands to go to Dairy Queen? Also, your blood bags…” he paused, making a face. “You hardly clean up after yourself, and when you do, you make an even bigger mess!”

“It’s not my fault those things stain! I need to eat.”

“Cold water and soap,” Minseok chastised. Jongdae rolled his eyes affectionately.

“If you’d stop berating me, I’d tell you that the point is, you’re stuck with me now, Minseok. I don’t care if you make it weird, because frankly, I won’t leave until you start stabbing knives into my back.”

“You make everything sound stupid.”

“I know,” Jongdae said, flushing. Minseok grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the bed.

“I like that about you.”

“Really?” Jongdae sat down on the edge of the mattress, crushing the duvet.

“You look good tonight,” Minseok said, standing above him. He dropped Jongdae’s hand, shamelessly checking him out. “Eyeliner? Really?”

“Baekhyun’s idea, Seulgi’s execution,” Jongdae explained, gesturing to his face.

“Where is Baekhyun, anyways? Didn’t he run off with you to Tiffany’s Halloween party?”

“Stayed there. He’s making out with some girl or something. He’s gonna wake up tomorrow, completely wasted, I know it.”

“How much did you really drink today?” Minseok asked Jongdae, grabbing his collar. He leaned downwards, moving his face inches within Jongdae’s.

“One sip,” Jongdae replied. “Pinch me,” he asked. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

He yelped when Minseok’s fingers clamped down on his arm. Jongdae didn’t have time to shake the pain off before Minseok leaned forth, kissing him just like he had imagined for so long.

* * *

His inhibitions already loose from a sugar high and holiday spirit, Jongdae didn’t protest when Minseok tackled him onto the bed. In fact, he enjoyed it, shamelessly sinking into the sheets when Minseok got on top of him.

“You’re gonna get cavities in all those fangs,” Minseok told him, kissing his cheekbone. Jongdae simply laughed.

“I’m not joking. I can taste the sugar on your mouth. You must have eaten a butt ton of candy today. I’m taking you to the dentist afterwards.”

“Trick or treat?” Jongdae uttered out, like a total idiot. It proved to be a treat, Minseok leaning forwards and pressing his lips against his jaw.

“You’re lucky I like you,” Minseok told him, pulling his shirt over his head. “Otherwise,” he said, leaning over to whisper the words directly into Jongdae’s ear, “I would’ve eaten you up a long time ago.”

“Please,” Jongdae pleaded. “You can do that.” His hands shook as he raced to unbutton his shirt. He couldn’t have possibly had the foresight that he would be hooking up with the campus’ hottest werewolf later that night, but he cursed himself for not wearing something simpler, like a sweatshirt, or nothing at all, per say. He repressed the thoughts flowing through his hyperactive mind; there was only one thing he wanted to focus on right now.

Minseok’s hands creeped up his shirt, dancing against his bare skin, and Jongdae sighed. The rest of the shirt was all but ripped off, a button popping off the collar and rolling onto the ground. Minseok ran his hands down Jongdae’s thighs, a whimper escaping his mouth as he squirmed, practically melting under his touch. His pants were already tented, his irises flaring bright red with arousal when Minseok leaned down, working his neck.

“Awesome,” Jongdae said breathlessly. He craned his neck upwards, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. Minseok laughed.

“Did you remember to lock the door?” he asked, slipping his hands down the waistband of Jongdae’s pants. Jongdae froze, ice running through his veins, completely dousing the arousal sparking in his gut.

“Shit.”

“Too late now, then,” Minseok replied matter-of-factly. “The people upstairs will hear something scary and surprising, that’s for sure.”

“You sure-” Jongdae started. He was cut off when Minseok leaned down to kiss him, his lips moving against Jongdae’s, warm and perfect. Minseok slid his tongue into Jongdae’s mouth, which he happily accepted, laughing, and then nearly choking afterwards, like a complete dork.

“I can feel your fangs,” Minseok told him, crawling on top of Jongdae. He straddled Jongdae’s hips, pushing him downwards, and Jongdae moaned compliantly. “They’re pokey.”

“My fangs are pokey?” Jongdae giggled. He flicked the side of Minseok’s head. “Yeah, why do you think I’m a vampire?”

“Oh, you’re no vampire...” Minseok growled endearingly, sucking a red mark against Jongdae’s collarbone. “You’re like a giant mosquito.”

“So what if I am?” Jongdae said, scrunching up his nose. “I’m proud to have a big heart.”

At that, Minseok kissed the left side of Jongdae’s chest, grinning radiantly. “You’re right,” he said, laying a hand on Jongdae. “The biggest heart of them all. And it’s beating so fast, too.”

“It’s because of you,” Jongdae whispered, pulling Minseok down for another sloppy kiss. He ran a hand down the side of Minseok’s torso, sending lines of goosebumps down bare skin. He felt Minseok shiver, breaking away from the kiss to slide one of his legs between Jongdae’s.

“You look good,” Jongdae said to him. “Good enough to swallow you up.”

“You’re gonna eat me?” Minseok asked, quirking a perfectly sculpted brow. He leaned forwards, batting his eyes mischievously. Jongdae seized his wrist, dragging Minseok’s arm towards his mouth. His eyes shone, an eerie glow to witness, flames flaring in his irises.

“Irresistible,” Jongdae said, tracing a finger down Minseok’s jaw. He opened his mouth, milky-white daggers protruding from behind his upper lip. “May I?” he asked sweetly.

“Is this a kink you have?” Minseok asked in mock disapproval. “Something I haven’t discovered yet?”

“Perhaps,” Jongdae said, licking his lips. He did so purposely, and sleazily too, prompting an exasperated grin from Minseok, followed by a reluctant smile.

“I can live with this…kink.”

“Perfect,” Jongdae said. “I’m gonna suck you like a Sun-Capri.”

“I hope that’s not the only thing you’re sucking tonight,” Minseok muttered, yelping when Jongdae sank his teeth down into his wrist. It was nothing more than a little pinch, not painful, but the feeling was strange. A tingle spread up Minseok’s arm slowly; he flexed his limp fingers.

Jongdae grunted as he fed, a little smear of blood collecting at the corner of his mouth. There were twin trails of it marring Minseok’s wrist when Jongdae unlatched his teeth from the wounds, little beads of red bubbling to the surface of Minseok’s skin. Pushing his head forwards, Jongdae licked the punctures closed, gently, pressing loving kisses all the way up Minseok’s arm. He kissed across Minseok’s shoulder, all the way up, until he reached Minseok’s mouth. When he got there, Jongdae stole him into another languid kiss.

“Ugh,” Minseok said, when they pulled away. “You taste like pennies.”

“Well,” Jongdae replied, biting the corner of his lip, “maybe we’ll have to stop kissing, and get to the actual fun part.”

“It’s not fun if I don’t get to kiss you,” Minseok said, running his thumb over Jongdae’s bottom lip, pleased when Jongdae let out an audible shudder. “If I like it, I’ll go for it.”

“So you like me?” Jongdae asked, as he was pushed backwards. His head flopped onto a pillow, and he felt the cool air hit his legs as Minseok shimmed his pants downwards. Minseok discarded them on the ground, throwing it in a heap by the side of the bed. The rest of Jongdae’s clothes joined a moment later.

“I actually hate you,” Minseok said. Jongdae pouted, his mouth curving up into a half smile. It disappeared from his face a moment later, replaced by a wail as Minseok pushed his legs apart, presumably, so he could get to the real prize in between. Jongdae canted his hips upwards, not a trace of shyness on his face, when Minseok doves down. The sheets ruffled.

He wasn’t sure whether he was disappointed or not when Minseok held up a hand, extending his claws. They shone, almost pearlescent under the lights in the room, and Jongdae couldn’t help but stare, in awe when Minseok ran them down the inside of his thighs, leaving him with a full-body shiver. He gasped when those claws sank into his hips, digging into his skin with enough force to leave red marks the next day; an idea that Jongdae entertained, before deciding he’d very much like it.

“You’re thrilling,” Jongdae said. The grip Minseok had on him tightened, and the gashes on his skin deepened.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Minseok whispered against Jongdae’s neck.

“You are,” Jongdae whispered back. “But it hurts so good.” He trapped his bottom lip in his teeth when Minseok lifted his leg, kissing the inside of his thigh. The anticipation bubbling inside him was crushing, a tortuous, yet enjoyable feeling. Jongdae wanted to plead; his hands moving forwards hungrily to grab Minseok.

“Get these stupid things off,” Jongdae complained. Minseok laughed breathily, his last article of clothing sliding off his body, slithering off the bed to fall onto the ground. Jongdae inhaled sharply, drinking up every sight he could, his eyes raking all over Minseok’s physique. They were both naked now, but he felt far from shy. Adventurous, perhaps, was the word to describe it when Minseok bent down, kissing the newly drawn welts on Jongdae’s hip. They bloomed pink, and Jongdae practically panted when Minseok’s teeth grazed his skin, decorating him with another mark, in the divet of his pelvis.

“You’re bad,” he told Minseok when he purposely hovered his face over Jongdae's legs. Minseok’s gaze was like liquid fire as he stared Jongdae up and down, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Really, really bad,” Jongdae continued, when Minseok parted his legs lewdly, stretching them as far as Jongdae can go. Jongdae’s wasn’t very flexible; he had never been, but something about being pulled apart this way excited him. It was the stupid look on Minseok’s face, an expression that regarded Jongdae, a look enough to paralyze him.

“Really, really, really, really bad,” Jongdae said, when Minseok bent over. The space between his legs was already slick, and his breathing was already heavy, but it was sent into overdrive when Minseok took him into his mouth, running his wicked tongue over Jongdae’s leaking slit, and then smiling a smile practically illegal as he sunk his head all the way down.

“Fuck,” Jongdae cried. His hands grasped the sheets, bunching lace and silk fabric into his fists. His hips undulated with the slightest motion as Minseok moved his tongue, slowly. He went at an excruciating pace, sliding his tongue over Jongdae’s shaft, warm and wet, before angling his head, pushing the crown of Jongdae’s cock down the back of his throat. Jongdae cried out lewdly, something unintelligible that spurred Minseok on. He hollowed his cheeks; Jongdae moaned underneath him. His gaze was pinned on Jongdae, yellow eyes gazing into red irises, Minseok took all of him at once, his nose pushing up against rigid bone as Jongdae bottomed out in his mouth.  
He was more than ready to choke, Minseok busying himself with moving his lips against the sensitive skin of Jongdae’s balls, leaving Jongdae overcome with pleasure, that he worked out of his body, bucking his hips up, half thrusting into Minseok’s mouth. Evidently, Jongdae wasn’t wrecked enough for Minseok’s liking.

Minseok pulled his mouth away with a wet pop, ignoring Jongdae’s cries of protest as he sat up in the bed. The bedspread was messed up to an unforgivable degree, one of the pillows half-slid onto the ground, the sheets creased. For once in his life, Minseok didn’t mind the strewn clothing everywhere, nor the filthiness of the room. His pupils blown, fixed on Jongdae’s half-lidded eyes, Minseok’s hands ran down Jongdae’s trembling frame.

“Beautiful,” he said, crawling over Jongdae to whisper praise into the crook of his neck. “Stunning.” He could feel it, Jongdae’s heartbeat thumping wildly against his ribcage, cheeks flushing bright red. Minseok’s own cock was heavy, hard, pressing into his thigh. His mind was hazy with desire, muddled, his skin itching from the atmosphere of the room.

“Please,” Jongdae panted. It was a single word, but Minseok was already sure of what he wanted, what it meant. Jongdae spread himself on the bed, pushing his legs, arms apart, lying prone. The sight was obscene, filthy; Minseok liked it.

“We don’t have anything,” Minseok whispered. He grabbed Jongdae, positioning him so the backs of his thighs rested on his own.

“Oh no,” Jongdae said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. He shut up when Minseok rolled his hips downwards, eliciting a chorus of pretty moans that replaced the whining coming from Jongdae’s mouth. Minseok enjoyed it all, the friction between their skin, Jongdae’s lovely noises, stuttered sayings of Minseok’s name that escaped Jongdae’s mouth with each contact of their hips. He wanted it so bad, probably more than Jongdae himself, if that was possible.

Minseok’s tongue flicked out from behind his incisors, slicking his fingers. He went slowly at first, rubbing around Jongdae’s entrance before slipping a finger in.

“Another,” Jongdae commanded, almost impatiently. Minseok kissed him sloppily, tasting the faint saltiness of blood on Jongdae’s lips. He added a second finger; heat shot through Minseok’s spine as Jongdae purposely sunk downwards, gasping, fucking himself open on Minseok’s hand. The sight of it made his cock twitch.

Minseok pulled his fingers up, curling them; Jongdae’s legs shook.

“My god,” Jongdae cursed, when Minseok added a third. He cursed again when Minseok’s hand pulled out of him, whining at the emptiness it leaves. It took far too long for Minseok to slick himself up; Jongdae lay there, basking in his own nudity, practically imploding out of want.

“You’re really gonna take this long?” he said, in an almost judgemental tone. Jongdae’s voice was a dead giveaway, words faltering as he tried to maintain control over his flooded senses. Minseok looked up.

“I didn’t know you had the right to complain,” Minseok growled tauntingly. He reached over, giving Jongdae’s ass a light slap. Jongdae’s grip on the bed tightened, and he let out a hiss.

“Do it your way, then,” he said to Minseok. “I’ll allow it.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Minseok said. Jongdae’s leg stiffened as Minseok pushed it upwards, out of the way. Minseok’s hands moved towards Jongdae’s hips, holding him steady as he moved forwards, so slowly it almost ached. Jongdae’s breath hitched when he felt the crown of Minseok’s cock catch against him, popping past the rim, disappearing inside him. Minseok continued, pushing in until he was bottomed out, his hips flush against Jongdae’s perked ass. They stayed that way for a few moments, both of them catching their breath.

“How do you feel?” Minseok asked, caressing the side of Jongdae’s face with one hand. He watched Jongdae’s chest fall up and down, the edges of his hair slightly matted, shining with perspiration.

“Good,” Jongdae replies. He reached upwards, grabbing Minseok’s hand. Their fingers intertwined, and Jongdae let out a shy smile. The first slide of Minseok’s cock inside him was absolutely amazing, Jongdae’s abdomen tensing as he let out a shaking gasp.

“Look at me,” Minseok said. Jongdae tilted his head upwards, seeing his own reflection shining in Minseok’s golden eyes.

“I want you to change,” Jongdae said. “Change for me, Minseok. When you do, it’s thrilling.”

“There’s no moon tonight, stupid,” Minseok replied endearingly. His hips jolted forwards; Jongdae cried out.

“You’re hot when you go into your werewolf form.” Another thrust, and Jongdae practically babbled at the end of the sentence.

“Am I?”

“You’re always...hot,” Jongdae breathed out. “I want to try to tame to you one day.”

Minseok threw his head back in laughter. “I take back what I said earlier about your heart,” he said, leaning down to mouth at the dip in Jongdae’s collarbone. “You’re bad, too.

“I am?” Jongdae asked innocently, nudging the tip of his nose against the top of Minseok’s head.

“Bad for me,” Minseok said. He gave in, kissing Jongdae, who wriggled forwards, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s neck.

“So very bad,” Jongdae agreed, when Minseok pulled out to the tip, slamming himself back in. Jongdae’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Minseok whispered, and Jongdae whined, keeling his hips forwards to take more. His back arched beautifully as Minseok rocked back and forth inside him, dragging out his movements almost brutally. It was so sensual, so slow that Jongdae had plenty time to let noises slide from between his lips, the whispered moans and whimpers harmonious to Minseok’s ears.

“Good,” Minseok whispered. He caressed Jongdae’s side, fingers sliding down bare skin, before reaching forwards, pinning Jongdae to the bed. Jongdae groaned, like prey.

“Stop with this,” he wailed. “Fuck me already. I’ve been waiting forever.”

It drove Minseok crazy, being talked to this way. He loved it, anyway. His hips delivered another stroke, and Jongdae’s mouth opened, almost exalted. Jongdae’s legs wrapped around his waist, canting his hips, and Minseok worked at the new angle, thrusting at a faster pace, pushing skin against skin. A moan escaped from his own mouth, one that he couldn’t control.

The room filled with the sounds of filth. It was absolutely lewd, the sounds of Jongdae’s own cock jumping on his stomach as Minseok thrust inside him, quick and hard, his hips moving at a rhythm. Jongdae was wordless, for once in his life, head thrown back, throat exposed as he writhed on the bed.

“I’m surprised you haven’t come up with a witty remark yet,” Minseok panted, quickening his movements. The friction between the two of them felt heavenly. Jongdae opened his mouth to respond. He didn’t get much out, his voice already ruined, his reply garbled in with half-moans of Minseok’s name as he begged him Minseok to fuck him, fuck faster. He felt his leg sliding up, Minseok hooking it over his shoulder.

The next thrust probed even deeper into him, Jongdae’s eyes fluttering in euphoria.

“Close?” Minseok asked, his own voice wrecked. He rocked back and forth as fast, and far as he could get, each stroke rubbing his tightened balls up against Jongdae’s ass.

“A-almost,” Jongdae panted. He felt Minseok’s cock twitch inside him, followed by a few hard, rough strokes, pushing him towards the edge mercilessly. His body lifted from its indentation on the sheets, Minseok’s hips stuttering as they both approached. Jongdae gritted his teeth, his ass clenching, his whole body stiff as ice as he rushed towards climax. They kissed before they finished; Jongdae’s fangs slick as Minseok’s lupine tongue slid over them, sin burning against both of their mouths.

When it happened, they both came hard, Jongdae practically seeing white as it rushed over him like a wave, his eyes closing in unadulterated bliss as come shots all over his stomach, dripping onto the bed, leaving an unsightly mess. Above him, Minseok shuddered, spilling warm, pumping Jongdae full, as he moaned softly. Minseok eased himself out gently, placing an affectionate kiss on Jongdae’s brow before he flopped next to him on the bed.

They both lay there for what felt like ages, motionless in each other’s arms.

* * *

It was awful, waking up. The stickiness was one thing, but untangling Jongdae off of him without waking his sleeping form proved to be a struggle. He was a cuddler, something Minseok thought he might enjoy, when he wasn’t sore and sweltering. The early morning light cut through the room, filtering through the curtains, and he rubbed the back of his neck, standing up.

He found his clothing, crawling under the bed to pluck his hoodie from the ground. Minseok dressed quickly, in the dimness of the room, and tiptoed towards the door.

“Where are you going?”  
Minseok froze, and turned around. Jongdae sat up in the bed, covers bunching around his waist, and rubbed his eye.

“Come here,” he said, gesturing to the bed, arms outstretched. Minseok took a look, and dove into the sheets without hesitation, wrapping his arms around Jongdae as they both fell over onto their sides.

“Good morning, Jongdae,” Minseok whispered against the top of his head.

“Do we have to talk about this too?”

“Talk about what?” Minseok asked.

“This,” Jongdae said, shaking Minseok off and pulling the covers up to his chin. “I like this.”

“I like it too,” Minseok said. “Can I keep you?”

Jongdae laughed, nodding as he rolled over, Minseok crawling on top of him.

“Good morning, Jongdae,” Minseok whispered against the top of his head.

“Do we have to talk about this too?”

“Talk about what?” Minseok asked.

“This,” Jongdae said, shaking Minseok off and pulling the covers up to his chin. “I like this.”

“I like it too,” Minseok said. “Can I keep you?”

Jongdae laughed, nodding as he rolled over, Minseok crawling on top of him.

“Good.” Minseok hummed.”You’re too good to give to someone else,” he said, kissing Jongdae, who squirmed under his grasp.

“All yours,” Jongdae replied. “Seulgi…”

“What about Seulgi?” Minseok asked.

“I guess I live in the right universe, after all,” Jongdae said, crawling out of bed. “I have to tell her.

Minseok grabbed his wrist. “Go pick up your clothes. As much as I like seeing you like this, you’ll catch a cold if you go out like that.”

“You don’t care about me catching a cold,” Jongdae said slyly. “You just hate clothes on the ground.”

“Maybe both,” Minseok admitted, shrugging.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you've made it this far, thank you for reading this mockery of Halloween! Feel free to drop a comment, or feedback(good or bad, or whatever). Anything is appreciated!
> 
> Did you manage to pick out all the song lyrics stuck in there?
> 
> :))


End file.
